LAMB   Part 1 of 4 of all their life
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: About four young girls who are spies for Konoha and spy on the Akatsuki. At first it is not a love story, then it devopls into one. DeiKal, GaaAma, HinaNaru and a few others.


L.A.M.B

Leslie Haruno

Amanda Uzamaki

Mandy Hyuuga (Neji's Sister and three months older than Brandy)

Brandy Hyuuga (Hinata's sister)

Enemy: Heather Hyuuga (The Hyuuga's most hated cousin)

Age 8:

The old man Hokage was sitting at his desk, when four girls from three different families walked inside. One girl had brown hair, glasses, and behind those sparkling glasses, held the sweetest brown eyes. Her name was Leslie Haruno. She had a cousin named Sakura Haruno. She was wearing a demin jumper with a black undershirt.

Another girl stood beside her. She had curly brown hair that went up to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and the rockiness body in the academy. Her name was Amanda Uzamaki. She was wearing a blue tank top and a miniskirt.

Next to her held two Hyuugas. One Hyuuga, the closest, had short, black hair, and lavender eyes. She wore a pair of demin shorts, a purple tank, a demin jacket, and a beret on her head. She had the most fashion sense in the eight year old class. She had the shyest sister ever, Hinata Hyuuga. Her name was Brandy Hyuuga.

Besides Brandy, another Hyuuga stood by her side. Her name was Mandy and she was Brandy's cousin. Neji's younger sister or the cadet branch's worst talented. Neji and her always trained and that was about to change. She was wearing a fishnet gloves, a black tank, and a white skirt.

Why were they summoned? Their family had to choose the most talented girls to go on a deadly mission. Of course, Mandy didn't understand why she had to go. Neji was the most talented in her clan.

"Girls, you will need this." Third Hokage said holding out a kunai. "You want us…to…" Amanda stuttered as she struck her headband with the kunai. A thin crack across her headband then appeared. "What did you do, Amanda?" Mandy asked her. "Well, I found a scroll in my house and it was for my mother before she died. It read, 'Lord Hokage, I would like you to allow my daughter, Amanda Lee Uzamaki, to be part of the death mission. I hope she and her friends will defeat the Akatsuki.' I realized that I was to join Konoha's death mission." Amanda replied smiling. Leslie then followed Amanda's example and struck her headband. Knowing it was for a good cause, Brandy did it to make her father proud of her. Mandy asked Lord Hokage, "Lord Hokage, why was I chosen for this mission?!" she yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at Mandy. "Mandy you were chosen because… I am very sorry to tell you. Your mother, before she died was favorite Kunochi in the village. She sent me a note and she wanted you to be happy and glad. When you were two, when she died, you used to never smile and laugh. So she wanted you to be happy. Nevertheless, your uncle chose you because you were the most talented. Not in the Hyuuga Arts, but in strength and Genjustu." Lord Hokage replied. With those words of goodbyes, they were casted out of the village.

Age 13

Standing in there Akatsuki robes, they were so sad. Not only had Leslie and Amanda been put to the team that killed their friend's family, but Mandy and Brandy were gone from them.

Brandy and Mandy were standing next to Sasori, who was working on his puppets. They were painting their nails blackish red, like they always did. Pretty normal for a group of girls, right? WRONG! They were, pretty much, the only girls in the Akatsuki.

Now Mandy had become really good with her cousin. She and Brandy always sent their secret messages to Konoha by sound. Mandy had taught her younger cousin how to play the flute. They had also taught Hinata and Sakura how to play before they left. Now only Hinata and Sakura could understand what they said.

A Few Months Later…

The Hokage had died and Naruto was on his way to get Lady Tsunade. On their way back, they ran into some trouble. Two girls jumped out of the trees. They were wearing Akatsuki cloaks. They removed their masks to show the sweetest faces ever. "Are your names Leslie and Amanda?" Jiraya asked eyeing them. "Hai!" they said smiling.

Just then Naruto's face loosened and he took out a kunai. He ran to Amanda. Just like Sasuke would have done, she easily dodged his attack. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" Shizune yelled. "Nothing! He's trying to beat me like always, right Naruto?" Amanda replied dodging for the sixth time in a row. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him.

He stopped and Amanda jumped back to Leslie. "You no good lousy traitor Amanda!" he yelled. "Huh?" Amanda asked confused. "You left the village and you ran to the Akatsuki!" Naruto replied. "Oh, Amanda-chan. Did Lord Hokage tell that about us? Please tell me he didn't." Leslie said turning towards her partner. "Naruto, these girls and two others are helping Konoha." Jiraya replied. "With Death?" Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah, they are going after Shukaku next. Here," Amanda replied tossing him a scroll. "This says top secret. Jiraiya what have you been up to?" Tsunade asked. "Nothing much Tsunade why do you ask?" Jiraiya replied. "Just who are u and what do you want?!?!" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Oh, my bad. I'm Amanda Uzamaki. This is my partner and best friend, Leslie Haruno. We have been spies since we were able to hit a target with sebon a 100/100 which was age 8." Amanda said.

Amanda saw, from the corner of her eye, that Naruto was getting his Rassegan ready for battle. Apparently, Leslie did too and she pulled Amanda out of the rushing justus's way. Leslie then pulled out her scrolls. "We didn't come to fight Leslie." Amanda said putting Leslie's scrolls down.

"We have to go, oh yeah Naruto, here." Amanda said tossing him a scroll. She and Leslie disappeared with sad looks.

That was the last time Naruto ever saw Amanda again. Well, until he and she were fifteen.


End file.
